


Поражение полковника Армстронг

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот тренировочный лагерь — дыра-дырой. На исходе ишварского восстания тут совершенно нечем заняться. Если бы не инструктор Хоукай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поражение полковника Армстронг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Фэндомной битвы 2013" на diary.ru

Тут даже небо, пыльное, белесое.  
Южные степи, неподалеку от Ишвара — центр странотрясения. Здесь зарождаются уже выдыхающиеся кровавые волны бесполезной войны. Плоские холмы, пустынная колючка, открытый горизонт, куда ни посмотри.  
Пыльные облака крутятся в воздухе воронками, пыль хрустит на зубах. Перекати поле залетает в лагерь, компания рядовых (необстрелянные белозубые мальчишки с улыбками на сто карат каждая) начинают гонять его в футбол, один из инструкторов призывает их к порядку. Детский сад.

Издалека она похожа на белую статую без возраста. Вблизи видны морщинки у глаз и на шее, предательски вылезшие под южным солнцем веснушки на носу, неравномерно выгоревшие до белизны волосы — ходит без фуражки и не накидывает капюшон пустынного маскхалата.   
Еще церемониальную саблю таскает постоянно с собой. Лиза бы сказала — позерство, вот только полковник Армстронг, похоже, отлично умеет ею пользоваться.  
Она ничуть не похожа на мать Лизы, хотя той было примерно столько же лет.

Тренировочный лагерь, отданный под командование подполковнику Оливии Армстронг под самый конец ишварской кампании, можно было коротко описать одним словом: бардак. В снабжении полная неразбериха, курсантов кормят неизвестно чем. Патронов не подвезли, поэтому на стрельбищах учат вскидывать винтовку на плечо и быстро опускать ее к бедру. Зато спирта в медпункте — полным-полно, а в дальнем углу склада соорудили самогонный аппарат.  
Разжаловать и расстреливать без трибунала, по закону военного времени? Так не передовая. Ответ на все один: война кончается, эти курсанты уже не попадут на фронт, будут демобилизованы или отданы на канцелярскую работу, в полицейские участки. Командование это знает и сами ребята это знают. Многие разочарованы: все шли добровольцами. Но большинство незапланированные каникулы устраивают. Не лезли бы вы, полковник Армстронг. И так у вас язычок... куда уж острее, глядите, как бы не запихали куда подальше. Например, на север, в Бриггс.  
Так намекал старший политофицер. Читай, наблюдатель от фюрера. Охаживал сальными глазенками. В чине они одинаковом, так и кажется, что думал — а что там у тебя, полковник, под кителем? Какая такая честь офицера?   
Бардак-с.  
Оливия сжимала зубы.  
Одна сплошная дыра и пустая трата времени… Если бы не инструктор Хоукай.  
Оливия увидела ее первый раз, когда та гоняла первогодок. Совсем еще мелкая девчонка, двадцати, кажется, нет. Глаза, однако, с пониманием. Росту небольшого. Но рослые парни-курсанты перед нею подбирались, смотрели вслед с обожанием и почтением.  
Единственная женщина-инструктор на весь лагерь.  
Такая же, как Оливия? Вряд ли.  
Личное дело подсказало: вернулась из Ишвара.  
А курсанты собирали для нее фиолетовые цветочки в степи и передавали букетик из рук в руки, возвращаясь с учений — прятали от сержантов.  
Наивные дураки.   
В мире слишком много наивных дураков.

Оливия понимала, что слишком много думает о молоденькой инструкторше. Пару раз приходились сны: горячие, пыльные, истекающие похотью.  
Осталось только одно средство: приблизить к себе. Оливия никогда не позволяла себе ничего с теми, кто близко. Въелось в кожу, пришло с годами.   
Она вызвала Лизу как-то к себе, спросила:   
— Занимались бумажной работой?  
Хоукай поколебалась, потом доложила просто: как таковой — нет, но вела бухгалтерию для отца.  
— Хоукай… Уж не Бертольд ли Хоукай?..  
— Он самый, — Лиза подтянулась.  
— Что же вы так, — лениво произнесла Оливия. Она запомнила имя Хоукая, потому что ее братец-алхимик оплакивал его смерть на весь особняк, и еще из-за этого скандала с молодым выскочкой… как его… Мустангом? Ученичок, тоже мне. — Доверили работу отца какому-то молодому выскочке…  
Лиза встала еще прямее, если это возможно.  
— Майор Мустанг — хороший офицер, — сказала она. — И отличный алхимик.  
— Вольно, лейтенант, — усмехнулась Оливия.  
Под сердцем укололо. Какая-то часть Оливии, та, что не пряталась под кителем и не оживала под звуком обстрела, знала: в этот момент она проиграла, еще не начав игру.

Лиза кокетничала: она прекрасно справлялась с документами.  
Сметы, списки и бюджеты покорялись ей, словно ручные. Когда она вечерами работала в штабной палатке при свете керосиновой лампы, Оливии случалось думать: так коты могли бы ластиться к этим тонким, но сильным женским пальцам. Еще Лиза отлично стреляла.  
Оливия бы слукавила, если бы сказала, что ее взгляд не останавливался время от времени на крепком заду лейтенанта, очерченном суконными брюками, когда та показывала новобранцам стрелковый класс. И другие округлости она тоже провожала взглядом, если Лизе случалось потягиваться за рабочим столом. Но Оливия не собиралась ничего говорить.  
Кроме всего прочего, она была выше этого.

Флирт бывает разным.  
Классический, с надутыми губками и платьями в горошек. Подраздел: разрезы на длинных юбках и ажурные чулки.   
Оливия предпочитала другой вариант: с прямыми высказываниями, с ударами от бедра и честным замахом сабли. С потом и кровью, с настоящим, цельным, звериным притяжением, что хватает вас за кишки и кидает вдвоем в середину мата для тренировок.  
Лиза флиртовала иначе — если вообще флиртовала.  
Лишь потом Оливия поняла, что бумажные шорохи, совместные бдения в штабной палатке при керосиновой лампе, росчерки поперек строк — все это тоже был флирт, как понимала его лейтенант Хоукай. Потому что иначе неясно было, почему после особенно тяжелого дня она вдруг подняла на Оливию взгляд — и задержала его.  
— Можно прийти к вам в палатку после отбоя, полковник?  
Оливия уж никак не была «целкой» или томной барышней, однако румянец неожиданно подкатил к щекам. Было в этом взгляде нечто… эдакое. Нездешнее. Жар пустыни — и одновременно ледяная пропасть, как в самой Оливии.  
А девочке еще нет и двадцати. И несмотря на раннюю сухость — до чего же же она хороша и свежа.  
— Да, — ответила Оливия твердо. — Если хотите — приходите в любое время.

Лагерная палатка — не самое подходящее место для служебного романа. Но люди такие звери, что негеометрическое совпадение тел и пьянящая близость нужна им всегда. Даже если в этом ничего нет особенного, только скольжение потной кожи по потной коже.  
Оливия привыкла не особенно много вкладывать в близость. Боль в мышцах, случайные царапины, бешеный инстинкт размножения, заставляющий раз за разом танцевать конвульсивный танец на скомканных простынях, спальных мешках или голой земле. Ничего особенного.  
Но Лиза...   
Этот серьезный карий взгляд. Эти руки, которые легли на щеки. Это почти детское округлое лицо и губы, не по-детски серьезные и умелые. А внимание, с которым она потерлась щекой о плечо Оливии, о жесткое сукно ее кителя...  
Оливия любила полностью разоблачать партнера или партнершу, когда была возможность. Любила она и просто скидывать минимально необходимые предметы одежды, чтобы получить удовольствие, оставляя все остальное; в этом было свое очарование, своя прелесть. Но то, как Лиза раздевалась — нетерпеливо, однако спокойно и осмысленно — словно что-то завело и переключило в голове подполковника.   
Лейтенант Хоукай медленно расстегнула китель, под которым оказалась не белая рубашка, а черная облегающая футболка. Стащила ее через голову, обнажив черный простой лиф.  
— Хотите, чтобы я разделась совсем? — спросила.  
— Да, — кивнула Оливия, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
Лиза чуть опустила голову; на губах появился намек на улыбку.  
Ей явно нравилось это — нагота, когда партнер был одет; фальшивое подчинение, на самом деле — власть.  
Она аккуратно сняла брюки, сложила, повесила на спинку кровати. Без одежды ее фигура оказалась даже еще лучше: может быть, не такая большая разница между бедрами и талией, как предпочитала Оливия, но зато Лиза была крепкой, по мальчишески компактной. Она еще расцветет, дайте срок.  
Лиза аккуратно сняла трусики — немного неуклюжая задача, Оливия поэтому никогда сама не раздевалась на глазах у партнера. Но у Лизы каким-то образом получилось почти грациозно.  
Она была почти подбрита в паху — в пустыне так удобнее, но на регулярное бритье мало кто находит время. Короткие светлые волосы, почти невидимые в свете керосиновой лампы.   
Лиза завела руки за спину — и тут Оливия притянула ее к себе и поцеловала крепко, одновременно самостоятельно распуская застежку лифа и откидывая последний предмет одежды в сторону. Лиза вздохнула и бесстыдно начала тереться обнаженной кожей о сукно мундира.  
Оливия целовала ее шею, слизывая соль и неуловимый запах пустыни. Прихватывала губами, чтобы не оставить синяков, которые трудно будет объяснить. Но когда Лиза вздохнула особенно сладко, и губы ее задрожали, а руки вцепились в плечи Оливии, полковник поняла, что нет. Что она должна. И впилась зубами в кожу под ключицами, а Лиза застонала, выгибаясь навстречу, прижимая ее голову к своей коже, зарываясь руками в волосы.  
Оливия толкнула Лизу на постель, и та пошла покорно, раздвинула ноги, давая Оливии место между ними. Между ног она была соленая, чуть с кислинкой, и безумно влажная, а на ощупь оказалась сладкой, льнула к пальцам. Руки ее, жадные, шершавые, горячие, умелые, нашарили под кителем Оливии, стиснули ее соски через рубашку и нижнюю майку.  
— Как бы я тебя трахнула, — пробормотала Оливия исступленно в ее нежный рот, — о, как бы я тебя трахнула…  
«Если бы догадалась взять с собой игрушки», — подумала, но не сказала вслух.  
Представила, как она заставила бы Лизу облизать длинный металлический дилдо, как ввела бы его между влажных складок, одновременно лаская клитор — как сейчас. И как Лиза была бы набухшей, нежной, буквально бы изливалась ей в ладонь.  
— Вы… ах… — пробормотала Лиза, и одна рука у нее выбралась из-под кителя, легла на щеку полковника. — У вас… отлично получается.  
И кончила первый раз, прикусив собственную губу до крови.  
Оливия заставила ее кончить еще дважды, потирая, прикусывая и приказывая. Соски Лизы перекатывались, словно драже, у нее под языком; она узнала, как пахнут и каковы на вкус нежные полукружия ее грудей, как тверды под рукой мышцы живота. Когда Лиза изогнулась в третий раз, Оливия отпустила себя. Наблюдая за своим триумфом, она терлась об ногу лейтенанта, позволяя ткани и горячему телу под руками увести ее далеко от этой бесплодной пустыни.  
«Если будет следующий раз, — решила Оливия, — надо раздеться обеим».  
Лейтенант лежала под ней, раскрасневшаяся, потная, чудесная. Тяжело дышала, и Оливия не удержалась — провела пальцем по этим нежным розовым губам.   
— Спасибо, — сказала Оливия хрипло.  
— Вам спасибо, — улыбнулась Лиза. — Вы очень… вы очень. Можно мне еще раз?..  
— У меня, боюсь, только один патрон, — хмыкнула Оливия. — Но благодарю за намерение. Можете прийти завтра. Или послезавтра.  
— Приду, — Лиза улыбнулась неожиданно нежно.

Через две неделю Лизе пришло распоряжение о переводе в Ист-сити, в распоряжение генерала Граммана. Неофициально, Оливия знала, это означало, что Лиза будет под началом выскочки Мустанга, нового граммановского фаворита.  
Она вызвала Лизу в себе. Окинула взглядом ее идеальную форму и начищенные сапоги. Сообщила о вызове и добавила:  
— Я, конечно, не генерал. Но если хотите, лейтенант, я заторможу ваш перевод. Оставлю вас при себе. Мне обещают командование…  
Оливия вовремя одернула себя. Не хватало только звучать как потенциальный ухажер, сообщающий невесте о своих перспективах.  
Она также умолчала, что командование ей предлагают в ледяном Бриггсе.  
— Благодарю вас, мэм, — ответила Лиза. — Но думаю, я нужна в Ист-сити.  
И Оливия поняла несказанное: та самая тень скользнула по лицу Лизы, что и при их разговоре о Бертольде Хоукае.  
Мальчишка Мустанг, стало быть.  
Ну надо же.  
Чем же он превзошел полковника Армстронг? Храбростью, смелостью? Не наличием же члена: Оливия могла бы поклясться, что в члене Лиза заинтересована меньше всего.  
Оливия прикрыла глаза на миг.  
— Что ж, — проговорила она медленно и внятно. — Полагаю, мне остается дать вам самые лучшие рекомендации.

Этой ночью Лиза опять пришла к ней, и Оливия впустила ее.  
Они не занимались сексом, даже не целовались. Они обсуждали документы, сметы, сводки… и анкеты высшего командования в Исти-сити и в Централе. Это была очень информативная ночь.  
Например, Оливия Мира Армстронг убедилась, что действительно проиграла. И сама не поняла, чему.


End file.
